


A Photo with Santa

by My_LittleCorner



Series: Asset Out of Containment: A series of one shots/solos [9]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Bring your kids to work, Christmas Fluff, Clawen, Clawen Fluff, F/M, Jurassic World, Part of The First Time I Saw You, Pregnant Claire, Small drabble just fluff, domestic Clawen + Island Clawen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/My_LittleCorner
Summary: {One Shot}JW-AU: It’sbring your kids to work dayat Jurassic World for a photo with Santa. Claire and Owen take their 3-year-old daughter Lily to meet him.Part of‘The First Time I Saw You’storyline





	A Photo with Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my editor in Chief <3

“Mommyyyyyyyyy!!” A three year old blonde girl with a pair of forest green eyes ran into the operations manager’s office and jumped into her mother’s arms. 

Owen had texted Claire not even two minutes before, to let her know they were riding the elevator up to her office. She always liked to be ready and away from her laptop, waiting for her daughter. 

Claire held her tight in her arms and kissed her cheek lovingly, Lily’s little legs straddling the redhead’s 6-month pregnant belly. She and Owen were expecting twin boys this time. 

She took her daughter’s hands in hers and gave them a soft kiss, “Ugh...” She made a face. “What have I told you about letting her near dead rodents?” 

“I clearly don’t remember.” Owen set their kid’s pink backpack down on the couch and inched closer to his favorite girls. He rested one hand on Claire's belly and caressed it softly as he kissed his wife adoringly. 

“Did you show mommy what you made for her today, Buttercup?” Owen reminded the toddler about the drawing she had done for her mom that morning while working with him at the paddock. 

Claire placed the girl down and walked with her to the couch. Owen clung to her belly from behind, one hand on each side, liking to think that way he could feel both of his boys. Claire went looking for Lily’s hand wipes in the backpack while the kid pulled her drawing out. 

“I got to feed them today!” The kid shared excited. Claire nodded, able to tell by the smell on her hands. She cleaned them gently while Lily went on and on about how dad had carried her up and let her throw one mouse to each of the four raptors. 

Owen was nuzzling Claire’s neck while trying to feel the babies in her belly. The feeling of his finger pads over her baby bump always relaxed her. She leaned against him and let her own hand move over her belly. 

Lily crawled onto Claire’s lap and straddled her, ready to show her the drawing now that her hands were clean. Both parents smiled and brought their attention over to her. She opened her drawing and started to point out everything she had put in it. She knew each raptor by name and could easily tell them apart, so she’d used the blue crayon for Blue, the brown one for Echo, the light green for Charlie, and the dark green for Delta. 

Both parents had to use their imagination to try and figure out the different circles and jagged lines on that piece of paper. 

“These are the girls and they are playing with Thing One and Thing Two!” She showed how in her drawing she had Claire and her baby bump in the paddock with all four raptors looking happy around the babies. 

Claire looked up and shook her head at Owen: the reason Lily called her brothers like that was all because of him. Of course he had only done it once after reading The Cat In The Hat with their daughter, but it had stuck and there was no turning back. 

He offered a grin and kissed her forehead, hearing her moan softly while his hands ran around her belly under her blouse, allowing him to have more direct contact with their babies, one of them moving around. 

Lily slowly pulled the blouse up so she could see her belly too. She giggled, watching one of her brothers shifting under Claire’s skin. The toddler placed her hands on her mom’s belly and rubbed them around. She then leaned closer and soundly left a kiss there. 

Both parents smiled at their eldest bonding with their unborn babies. Owen tilted Claire’s head up and kissed her lips gently. “I love you...” He mouthed before kissing her nose. 

“I love you too...” She whispered back before they exchanged a couple of pecks. Claire then sat back straight and brushed her fingers through Lily’s long curly hair. “Are you ready to go meet Santa?” Claire asked their little angel. 

“Yes!!! I love Santa! He is so fat and fluffy!” Lily giggled.

The main reason for her visit was so they could go meet Santa. The Masrani corporation always had a ‘bring your kids to work’ day and hired a Santa Claus so employees could have a Christmas photo with their families. 

The line wasn’t that long when the Grady-Dearing family made it to the area the park had set for their little photoshoot event with Santa Claus. 

The big man wearing red and white greeted the enthusiastic toddler with a big Santa-laugh. She let go of her parents’ hands and ran up to his sleigh, which was being ‘pulled’ by eight different dinosaurs. 

“Hi Santa!” She hugged him warmly and adjusted on his lap. “I’m Lily. And that’s my mommy and my daddy over there. My mommy is fat now because she has two babies inside her belly.” She blabbered, holding up two fingers, a proud math accomplishment for a three year old.

Owen and Claire were choosing props for their photo with Santa while their kid had her two minutes with him. 

Claire found a Rudolph red nose and playfully put it on Owen. She laughed and kissed his cheek before he took it off. He found a giant red ball and rested it against Claire’s belly which earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. Owen chuckled and pecked her lips a couple of times. “You look so cute pregnant. Get ready for baby number four once they pop out.” 

Claire giggled and shook her head. They decided to grab some reindeer ears for Lily and elf hats for them, keeping it simple, and got on the sleigh with Santa. 

It took them a few seconds to have their photo taken. It would be sent to Claire’s e-mail the following day.

It took Claire a couple of tries to stand up from Owen’s lap before he could step out of the sleigh. Once he and Lily were also down, Owen picked their daughter up and carried her on his shoulders. 

“Who wants to go play at the petting zoo and then get some ice cream?” Owen asked, holding Claire’s hand before they started to walk towards the Gentle Giants.

“Me!!!” Lily called out happily, giggling while she watched her parents exchange a kiss. 

“So what did you ask Santa for Christmas?” Owen asked.

“I can’t tell you that, daddy! You know that!” She refused to share it. “it’s a secret.” 


End file.
